Display devices, including cameras, computer monitors, mobile telephones, televisions, and personal devices, may include many individual pixels for displaying images and videos. Each pixel may generate a range of colors at a particular point in a display. Together, the pixels may be used to form an image or video by displaying different colors at different intensities or luminance on a display screen.
Many devices display images with a standard dynamic range (SDR). SDR describes the dynamic range of images and videos adjusted using a conventional gamma curve. The conventional gamma curve was based on certain limitations of the cathode ray tube (CRT) and allowed for a maximum luminance 100 candela per square meter (cd/m2). Recently, image capture devices, such as cameras, have begun to support high dynamic range (HDR) imaging, which is a technique that enables a greater dynamic range of luminosity as compared to SDR. HDR may provide higher contrast and brightness characteristics that simulate the human vision. Advances in ways to capture an image must be accompanied by the development and improvement of the methods for displaying the image capture results.